By and By
by DarkWolfHunter900
Summary: Will the circle be unbroken? By and by, by and by. A Korrasami short influenced by Will The Circle Be Unbroken in Bioshock Infinite


_There are loved ones in the glory, whose dear forms you often miss_

You get up from the park bench, smiling as children ran by, chasing each other, and glanced up at the statue in the center of the park. You walk towards it, the familiar, aging statue a lovely sight. It brings back memories of early days, your glory days. Your hands run over the base of the statue, eventually bringing your palm to run across the circular insignia at the base of the statue's feet. The right foot, boot to be exact, has been rubbed down from oil, for after the hero saved the city so many times, it became a tradition to rub the right boot in order to gain luck.

_In the joyous days of childhood, oft they told of wondrous love_

Your eyes lock back on the insignia of the statue, your hand reaching up to rub the matching pattern on the necklace you wear. Tears form in the corners of your eyes, and you soon rub them away.

"Mrs. Sato, we have the one with us on Air Temple Island." You sadly smile at the news, but turn around to face the White Lotus agent and allow them to take you to the island you once called your second home. Upon reaching the ferry, you are greeted by three adults, all with arrows tattooed on their heads. The oldest boy man, you remind yourself, offers his arm to steady you as you board the ferry.

"Thank you, Meelo. How's Jinora?" You direct the question to any of her siblings, but their somber looks give you the answer you need. You wave off your question and start to ask them about their lives, for you have not seen these masters in a few months, and so much could have changed in their lives.

Meelo offers his arm again once you disembark, giving him a thankful smile. They lead you up the island, and you make note of the slight changes that have occurred to the island over the years. You laugh when airbending children flock to you, asking you rapid questions about her journey, if she really is the Avatar's wife, and if that really pretty, old woman in the building was her actual daughter. Eventually Rohan shoos the children away with a joking remark about their training.

You're greeted to White Lotus guards and a tan woman wearing traditional water tribe clothes and green eyes similar to your own. She immediately takes your hand once you open the door, tears in her own eyes as she sees the child in the dining room.

You remember songs of heaven which you sang with childish voice. Do you love the hymns they taught you, or are songs of earth your choice?

Jinora is crouching down with a young boy inspecting the nomadic dish he was served, cracking jokes about how it looks funny. Kai is busy talking to, who you guess is, the child's parents, most likely telling them about the restrictions and standards the new Avatar will have to abide by in order to learn the four elements. When your shoe connects with the wooden floor of the room, the boy looks up, his green eyes locking with yours, and flashes you a smile so similar to Korra's that you almost take a step back. He gets up, full of energy, and hugs you. You freeze, unsure of how to react to the child holding your legs. The others seem to be silent with bated breath, not having expected such a reaction to occur. You slowly pat his back, and start to laugh, crouching down to meet his level. This causes the hug to break and his attention to shift to your betrothal necklace. His warm hand meets the base of your neck as he touches the necklace, and you swear that in that moment you see Korra instead of the boy.

_And you think of tearful partings, when they left you here below._

"She says she's sorry she left you so soon." His voice, high pitched and full of innocence, causes the dam to break and the tears freely flow down your face. You cover your mouth with your hand, practically shaking. He smiles at you, taking your other hand. "She says to not be so sad. She's waiting for you in the grove." A sob shakes you and he starts to pat your hand. You think of how odd it is to be comforted by a child and how strange this must look.

_One by one their seats are emptied, and one by one they went away_

_Now the family is parted_

Later, after bidding everyone goodbye, you walk alongside your daughter to the ferry. You make idle chat, not saying much, but making a promise to return soon. Once the ferry docks at the other end, you step off and get in your Satomobile, driving through the familiar streets until you reach your destination. The soft yellow lights to your mansion wash over the hood of your car as you drive up to the entrance. Getting out of the car, you make your way to your bedroom, going through the motions of the nighttime until you are laying in your bed, calm and ready to fall asleep. Sleep comes quickly, and you fall into the arms of unconsciousness.

_Will it be complete one day?_

When you wake up, the sights around you are familiar, but they shouldn't be. You are surrounded by colorful plants and spirits, nothing like your home in Republic City. As you turn around, you are greeted to a group of people, all smiling and ready to embrace you. Your eyes travel over the people, starting from your mother and father, to Mako and Bolin, to Korra's parents, until you reach Korra in the center, looking like she did the first time you traversed the Spirit World together.

_Will the circle be unbroken, by and by, by and by_

_Is a better home awaiting in the sky, in the sky?_

Even though you passed, and even if the only way others can talk to you is only in the Spirit World, you still watch over your daughter, together, and the new Avatar. You watch as Korra talks to his spirit, giving him advice as years pass. Together, you go through eternity. Once the boy has passed, Korra appears less and less to the future Avatars, only appearing when one specifically calls upon her. So, when she is not needed, the two of you travel the Spirit World more, discovering the places you couldn't reach with your mortal bodies.


End file.
